


Second Time Around

by fictorium



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: Alex and Maggie are back together, so how do they move forward?





	Second Time Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lrbcn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lrbcn/gifts).



“Penny for ‘em, Danvers.” 

Maggie’s got that swagger in her walk that Alex enjoys so much. The ‘we got the bad guys’ tilt to her hips that makes her biker boots hit the sidewalk a little harder, draws Alex’s eyes all the way down those legs and back up again. 

“I was just thinking…” Alex chases away the distractions that were actually plaguing her. “That you’re extra pretty when you win.”

Maggie’s glance darts in both directions, still cautious, still waiting for the disapproval of years gone by, before pulling Alex into a soft, over-too-quick kiss. “Winning looks pretty good on you too,” she murmurs, before pulling back and shoving her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket. 

“I just need to-”

“Yeah, go check in with Kara. I’ll see you back at your place? First one back goes across the street for pizza. Deal?”

“Deal.” Alex can’t resist one more touch, squeezing Maggie’s arm before striding off in search of her sister, who’s still rearranging the rubble that used to be the National City Savings & Loan. 

“Hey!” Kara drops half a wall on seeing Alex approach, drawing her into a hug that they don’t have to think twice about. “You guys were awesome down there, Maggie kicked ass. I’m beginning to worry you don’t need me after all.”

“Well, maybe we can stop calling you out so much on every little thing,” Alex concedes. “Or you’re never going to have a personal life.”

“Speaking of personal lives,” Kara replies, stacking up some busted doors into a neat pile. It’s much quicker than waiting for a cleanup crew with cranes. “How are things with you two? You looked like a real team out there, Alex. You look happy.”

“It’s only been a few months.”

“But Maggie said she was back for good, right? Don’t talk yourself out of it, okay? Not every second chance ends up with some married idiot stringing you along before disappearing back to the 31st century.”

“No, I get it.” Alex kicks out at some loose bricks. “I just don’t want to break it, that’s all. It doesn’t feel fragile, though. It feels really good, like we’re getting it right this time. But I’m so scared I’m going to push too hard and lose her all over again.”

“Push how?” Kara steps back from the much-improved pile of debris. 

“Like, I can’t ask her to marry me again. I want it, I do. But asking last time upset the balance, and it puts us right back on that collision course about kids, and the future and-”

“But you talked that all out. You did, you told me. Alex, is it possible you’re just… and I say this with all my love, but… are you just a big wuss?”

Alex smacks her upside the head, but they’re both laughing. “Remind me never to come to you for advice again.”

“Maggie staying tonight?” Kara asks, with a nod toward the emptying crime scene. Alex nods in turn. “Then you’d better get going, silly. The big stuff will sort itself out, but you can’t go wrong putting her first for a while.”

“When did you get so wise?”

“Oh, I’ve always been pretty wisdomous,” Kara teases, flipping her cape out behind her. “Go, Alex. Go get your girl.” There’s a glint in Kara’s eyes like maybe she’s going to do the same. It’s not exactly hard to tell when Cat is back in town. Still, that’s another conversation waiting for the right time. 

Alex jogs back to her work SUV, running a couple of reds on quiet streets and blasting random tracks on her phone to make the drive seem shorter. She pulls into the underground parking lot, smiling that Maggie’s bike is parked in the not-quite-space next to her own. It’s tight, two big motorcycles up close like that, but Alex has absolute faith that there won’t be a mark on either. 

It’s a strange feeling, finally trusting someone. Alex has to admit she likes it. 

She gets upstairs in time to meet Maggie on the landing, balancing a huge pizza box in one hand and a six-pack of frosty-looking beer in the other. If it wasn’t love before, the low rumble in Alex’s stomach confirms it then and there. 

“Hey,” she says, a little softer than intended. Maggie gives her that smile, the one that brings out her dimples, that never seems to dim no matter how late the hour or long the day. “If there’s pineapple on that pizza, I will lock you out so fast…”

“Please, it’s like you don’t even know me,” Maggie scoffs, and as Alex lets them in, there’s the definite hint of pepperoni coming from the box that passes her. 

It’s an easy routine, getting out of their work clothes, snagging a kiss each time their paths cross in the small apartment. Alex opts for shorts and a tank top, smiling when Maggie goes to the drawer that somehow never stopped being hers and pairs her shorts with a t-shirt that’s far too big on her. 

Alex is heading back towards beers and pizza when she notices that Maggie has frozen in the middle of folding her jeans to put away.

“You okay there?” She asks, with that little spike of panic that she’s screwing it up, that she’s not _good_ at this, surfacing again. “Maggie?”

Maggie wraps the denim around her hands, not making eye contact as she takes a deep breath. “I did something today.”

“Uh, kicked some alien butt? Yeah, I was there,” Alex reminds her. “We both did.”

“Before that.” Maggie sneaks a glance at her then. “I went out to get lunch and I passed this store and it was just there…”

“Maggie, if you got a dog, I really want to know where you’re hiding it. In those jeans?” Alex steps closer, and Maggie drops the clothing, her right hand still closed around something.

“I was trying to think of the perfect way, you know?”

Alex lays a hand on Maggie’s shoulder, and they finally look each other in the eye. “No Sawyer, I don’t know. You’re going to have to spell whatever this is out for me.”

She follows Maggie’s gaze back to that closed fist, and Alex holds her breath as fingers slowly uncurl. A ring box. Dark blue velvet.

“I know we still have the other ones, but we promised each other a fresh start this time. I saw this ring in the window and maybe it’s alien mind control, but I walked right in there and bought it.” Maggie opens the box and Alex gasps at the elegant ring it contains. Made up of interlocking strands, it’s beautiful in a subtle way. Something Alex can put on her hand and never have to take off. 

“Maggie,” she whispers. 

“Now hey, it’s my turn,” Maggie smiles until her dimples come out in force. “I may not have much in the way of family these days, but I look at you Alex and I remember what it’s like. To be loved. To feel safe. I walk into this apartment most nights and it always feels like home. Only it’s not just these four walls, because I feel it everywhere that I’m with you.”

Alex can feel the tears coming. She knows how difficult those concepts are for Maggie, how painful. 

“You’re it for me, Danvers. You’ve even got a great bike, so how many freaking signs from the universe is it going to take for me? No more, I swear. I’m getting it right, and I’m doing it now. Alex Danvers, will you marry me?”

“Are you kidding?” Alex says around a sob. “Of course I will. Yes, okay? Yes, yes, yes!”

Then she’s in Maggie’s arms, and the kiss is equal parts love and relief. The ring box falls to the bed, and they’re down beside it a moment later, Alex on her back. 

“Yes,” Alex says between one kiss and another. “Yes, Maggie.”

“Okay, Meg Ryan,” Maggie grumbles. “Proposal accepted, I get it.”

“Pizza’s getting cold,” Alex points out, but she couldn’t care less. “Just so you know. This will officially mean picking me over pizza.”

“You’re the one I want to marry, so yeah,” Maggie says, straddling Alex’s hips. “Anything else you want to go get?”

“No,” Alex answers, slipping her hands beneath that ridiculous orange t-shirt. She considers her life as it stands, the love she’s been so lucky to find again despite everything they’ve been through. “I’m good right here.”


End file.
